Users' homes are often filled with many devices, such as computers, televisions, stereos, refrigerators, smoke detectors, etc. Many of these devices emit sounds or noise, either as a primary function (e.g., when a television is turned on and presenting content) or as a byproduct (e.g., when a cooling fan is turned on and used to cool an associated device). Often, these noises are unwanted and can be problematic, for example, by distracting users from tasks they are performing.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for ambient background noise modification based on mood and/or behavior information.